1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a label printing apparatus, and more particularly to a label printing apparatus including a printing means for printing an image such as a character, a mark, a graphic image or the like on a front surface of a label tape having a back surface bearing an adhesive layer via ink ribbon having a back surface bearing a removal layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a label printing apparatus of the above-noted type includes a printing head and a platen roller together constituting the printing means. The apparatus further includes a tape feed core which winds thereabout a label tape and an ink ribbon, with a surface of the former being placed in contact with a surface of the latter, and a ribbon take-up core for taking up the used ribbon removed from the label tape after the printing operation (see Japanese laid-open patent gazette Hei. 8(1996)-160861 for instance).
In the above apparatus, a removal layer is formed, by e.g. the well-known Teflon.TM. coating treatment, on the outer peripheral face of the platen roller, so as to prevent the adhesive face of the adhesive layer of the label tape from un-removably adhering to the outer peripheral face of the platen roller.
With the above-described conventional apparatus, no removable paper is affixed to the adhesive layer of the label tape. Then, the manufacture cost of the label tape may be reduced by an amount corresponding to the cost of such removable paper. In addition, a desired printing portion of the used label tape after the printing operation may be affixed to a predetermined target surface. However, the used label tape may be accidentally bent, leading to mutual adhesion between adjacent adhesive layer portions thereof, or the adhesive layer may be adhered to a certain object when the desired printing portion is cut off the tape and is transported to another place. In such case, great trouble is required for removing the layer. Moreover, if the adhesive layer is torn off or if a wrinkle is developed in the label tape during the removal, another printing operation becomes necessary. Hence, handling of the used label tape after a printing operation requires a significant care.
The present invention attends to the above-described drawbacks of the conventional art. A primary object of the invention is to provide an improved label printing apparatus which enables reduction in the manufacture cost of the label tape, restricts occurrence of accidental adhesion of the used label tape and facilitates the handling of the used label tape.